ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
ULTRAMAN VS KAMEN RIDER: HEISEI NEW GENERATION ETERNALLY
イターナリー|Urutoraman Tai Kamen Raidā Heisei Nyū Jenerēshon Itānarī}} is the modern Ultraman and Kamen Rider crossover. Characters Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Ultimate Zero **Zero Beyond ***Complete *Ultraman Ginga/Hikaru Raido *Ultraman Victory/Shou *Ultraman X/Daichi Ozora **Beta Spark Armour *Ultraman Orb/Gai Kurenai **Orb Origin **Orb Trinity *Ultraman Geed/Riku Asakura **Primitive **Ultimate Final *Ultraman Rosso/Katsumi Minato **Flame *Ultraman Blu/Minato Isami **Aqua *Ultrawoman Grigio/Asahi Minato *Ultraman Ginga Victory *Ultraman Gruebe *Ultraman Riders *Kamen Rider Decade/Tsukasa Kadoya **Normal **Complete *Kamen Rider Zi-O/Sougo Tokiwa **Normal **Trinity **Grand *Kamen Rider Geiz/Geiz Myoukouin **Normal **Revive *Kamen Rider Woz/White or Black Woz **Normal **Ginga *Kamen Rider Build/Sento Kiryu **RabbitTank **Genius *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/Emu Hojo **Action Gamer Level 1 **Action Gamer Level 2 **Hyper Muteki *Kamen Rider Ghost/Takeru Tenkuji **Ore Damashii **Mugen no Kanosei Damashii *Kamen Rider Drive/Shinnosuke Tomari **Type Speed **Type Tridoron *Kamen Rider 1/Takeshi Hongo **Normal ***Giant **Power Up Ultra Shocker *Ultraman Shocker **Shocker Evil *Great Leader of Shocker *Shocker Combatmen *Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda *Doctor Shinigami/Ikadevil *Colonel Zol/Wolf Man *General Black/Hiruchameleon *Doctor G/Kani Laser *Doras *Etelgar *Zaigorg *Deavorick *Gilbaris *Baris Raiders *Snake Darkness *The Another Zero Prologue Over half a century ago, there was a hero who came to Earth chasing a monster from outer space. On his way, he collided into the VTOL jet containing Hayata Shin and merged their lives together. Even after defeating his enemy, he stayed on Earth to battle against the rampaging monsters and alien invaders. The name of that hero is Ultraman. In another world, the terrorist organization Shocker became hell bent on ruling the world. To that end, they captured brilliant people from all over to be turned into Inhumanoids that served under them. But the man named Takeshi Hongo escaped his captors and rebelled against them, becoming the first ever Masked Rider. Now, many years later, their legacy lives on as their successors continue to protect peace and justice to this day. This is the story of those heroes coming together... Part 1 In a dark room, dimly lit only with dull yellow lights, a figure in a red KKK-like hood stood on a stage, with a machine in front of him. It was a round mechanical-looking thing that appeared to be hapzahardly put together, and had no outer chassis, wires, gears, pistons and other mechanisms were exposed. Below him were his minions - his trusted generals, all of them in over-the-top outfits, and behind them were minions. They dressed in black and had skeleton-like patterns on their uniform, and the only skin they showed was around the eyes and mouth. Above the red, hooded figure was an logo made of metal, depicting an eagle standing over the globe. This is Shocker, the evil terrorist organization. The Great Leader started his speech. "My fellow followers, it is time for Shocker to rise up once more!" he said. The minions screeched an disorganized "YEEEEEEE!!!!" before he continued on. "This time, we will use this Dimension Hopper to go into another world where I have made contact with a great and powerful force who will help us crush the Kamen Riders forever! Now go, and fulfill Shocker's destiny!!" "All hail the Great Leader!" shouted the Generals. "YEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted all the Shocker Combatmen while doing a Nazi-style Heil pose. The Great Leader activated the device, which pulled all his Generals and Combatmen into another world. Part 2 A man in a brown coat and a grey scarf stood against a pitch black backdrop, holding a book in his hand. Opening it up, he seemed to have gotten to the exact page he wanted and recited "According to this book, the Demon King Zi-O meets with the pink devil, Decade, and travel into another world to battle against the evil oragnization, Shocker. Along the way, they meet with new heroes they never knew existed and - oops, looks like I've read to far again..." A lot of mooks in bad suits stormed through Ayaka city, harassing the locals and disrupting daily life as Shocker's forces overrun the city. "Attention people of Ayaka! Surrender to us now!" shouted one of the generals, General Black. Meanwhile, the Minatos were hiding, until they got cornered by Shocker combatmen. A few of them broke into the Quattro M shop, demanding that they come out. "YEEEEEE!" "Damn you! This is our Ayaka...our home!" shouted Isami. "Isami no!" shouted Katsumi, but he was too late. The brothers were dragged away, putting up a futile resistance. "Katsumi! Isami!" shouted their worried fatger Ushio. "Asahi! Run away with mum and dad! Go!!!!" shoutes Katsumi as he was being dragged out of the door. Meanwhile, a certain man with a magenta camera was sitting at a dining table, eating food that wasn't his. Along came someone else, with three...companions? They were all shocked to see the man on the suit. "You're...Tsukasa Kadoya! What are you doing here?! And why are you eating my lunch?!" said Sogo Tokiwa. The two had met some time earlier, as enemies. "Ahh. Kamen Rider Zi-O. I've been waiting for you." Tsukasa said, as he got up. "Be careful, my lord. He is dangerous..." sais Woz to Sogo. "What do you want from us, Decade?!" shouted Geiz. "Shocker is attacking again. I want you guys' help to crush them." "Shocker...who are they?" asked Tsukuyomi. "Shocker is a terrorist organization that keeps coming back no matter how many times us Kamen Riders defeat them. They are lead by the Great Leader, and nobody really knows who or what he is." "Sounds cool, let's go!" shouted Sogo. A greyish dimensional wall then appeared out of nowhere and transported them to Ayaka City, which was under attack. Category:Fan Stories Category:Cringe